Help:Beginner's guide to editing
Welcome to the Legend of the Cryptids Wiki! The goal of this page is to collect the most important wiki help guides and tutorials created by Wikia in one location, while presenting them in a way which is natural intuitive for new editors. Whether you are a new editor, or an experienced one who needs a little brush up, all are welcome to use this page to get acquainted (or reacquainted) with the features and quirks of editing on our wiki! Getting to know the interface All pages on the wiki rely on the Wikia editor. Using the editor is really quite simple, and requires only a little bit of practice to get used to. The following link introduces you to the Wikia editor's interface step-by-step. * All it takes is a little practice to get the hang of editing articles. Practically anything on the wiki can be edited! One of the easiest ways to learn how to edit is to simply look at examples already provided in the numerous card pages and articles already available in the wiki. Simply press the edit button for any page and look at how others edit pages! If you want to practice editing in a safe, worry-free environment, use our Sandbox page. Practice as much as you want until you're confident enough to make serious edits to the wiki. Creating a new article Let's say you don't want to simply edit existing pages, but want to instead create a new page. Maybe you want to add a new card page for one that doesn't exist. Or maybe information doesn't exist yet for a new event, and you want to help add it. The first step towards doing so is to create a new page! Generally, every card page on the wiki is contained within its own page. Articles on specific topics are also contained on their own page. The following link shows you how you to create a generic page. * Modifying text Modifying text is very simple in the Wikia editor. It's very similar to formatting text in any office application. Use the following link to learn how to bold or italicize words, among other things. * Formatting pages Article pages can be formatted in various ways, such as using different headers, and indenting paragraphs. The following link will introduce you to page formatting. * Links Links are some of the most important parts of wiki pages. They help link articles to relevant topics, and provide a quick and convenient way to look up important terms. The following tutorial shows the basics of creating links in pages. * Photos What makes wikis great is the fact that there are pictures of stuff, and not just walls of text lining up in one giant column. Use the following tutorial to learn how to upload your own photos. * Source mode If you used the Wikia editor, you probably noticed a tab called source mode. This page can be looked at as more of an advanced version of the editor. Rather than helpful little buttons, you are expected to simply fill in information and content using code. More specifically, Wikitext and HTML are used. Source mode can often be intimidating and confusing at first, so don't be afraid to simply use the visual editor. However, source mode is great in that it allows editors more control and flexibility than the visual editor. It's not mandatory that one use the source editor, but from time to time there will be pages on the wiki which require using the source editor in order to properly make changes, such as our card pages. Just like the visual editor, the source editor simply requires a bit of practice to master. Again, looking at how other pages are formatted in source mode can be a great way to learn how to use source mode. The following pages go into more detail on how to use Wikitext to edit pages. * * Almost all forms of HTML coding is compatible with the wiki, so if you're a webmaster yourself, don't hesitate to get a little fancy with HTML. If you're new to HTML, simply look up tutorials on your favorite search engine. Here is an example of a great tutorial website you can use to learn HTML. *W3Schools Guidelines Here are some general guidelines to follow when using the wiki. Be sure to review them so you don't accidentally get into trouble here. * As well, here are some guidelines more specific to this particular wiki. *Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Rules and Guidelines Additional help If you want to learn about more about using the wiki, see Wikia's page to learn about topics not covered in this guide. Also, don't hesitate to ask anyone of our users for help with editing. We'll all be more than happy to assist in anyway we can. Users on the wiki can usually be contacted on their wall, which is accessed by clicking on a user name link. We also have a forum which you can use to ask questions from anyone on the site, as well as to make suggestions and more. Finally, to discuss things related to a specific article, use that article's . Please help us by letting us know how helpful this tutorial was for you. Click here Category:Help